


wildfire

by pringle_slut



Series: ksy + vocal unit [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bondage, Deepthroating, Face-Fucking, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slut Shaming, lapslock, pls children keep your eyes away, soonyoung gets called a cockslut a few times, soonyoung really goes thru it ngl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 16:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15975782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pringle_slut/pseuds/pringle_slut
Summary: soonyoung’s heart was full to bursting. jeonghan had insisted on taking him out to celebrate his promotion to choreographer at his dance studio, saying that he wouldn’t get a chance to take him out for a promotion again until he was made the main choreographer, and how was soonyoung supposed to do anything but melt at that? god, he loved his boyfriend.aka jeonghan completely ruins soonyoung





	wildfire

soonyoung’s heart was full to bursting. jeonghan had insisted on taking him out to celebrate his promotion to choreographer at his dance studio, saying that he wouldn’t get a chance to take him out for a promotion again until he was made the main choreographer, and how was soonyoung supposed to do anything but melt at that? god, he loved his boyfriend.

so there they were at soonyoung’s favorite restaurant, curled up against each other in a corner booth, just talking and enjoying each others’ presence. they hadn’t had much opportunity to do so lately because of soonyoung working towards the promotion, but now that he’d gotten it, hopefully things would die down.

“so what specifically have you been working on these past few weeks? last i knew you were helping the students with the choreography for the end of the year performance, but there has to be something else,” jeonghan said, poking soonyoung’s cheek and grinning at how squishy it was. soonyoung looked sheepish and jeonghan raised an eyebrow.

“well, there is...something,” soonyoung admitted. “but we’d have to go to the studio for me to show you.”

“do you want to show me?” jeonghan asked. soonyoung nodded excitedly, and within ten minutes they were out the door and on their way to the studio.

when they got there, jeonghan scowled at the building on principle. this was the place where his boyfriend was spending so much time away from him, he had to make sure it knew he hated it. 

“c’mon,” soonyoung said, tugging him into a practice room where he proceeded to plug his phone into an auxiliary cord and press play. the music began to pulse through the room, and jeonghan took in a shaky breath as soonyoung slipped into his dance persona.

soonyoung began by walking toward the mirror slowly, then pausing for a moment before dropping into a pose with his hands at his hips and his legs in a slightly wider stance. he bounced there for a moment before changing position and locking eyes with jeonghan, and that’s when jeonghan lost all higher brain function. 

the song pulsing through the room had soonyoung’s voice in it, and when jeonghan tried to focus on the lyrics, he nearly lost it. 

_“come closer baby, it’s okay, you can be honest with me…”_

soonyoung's hips were swaying and rolling and jeonghan’s hands were itching to grab them. 

_“no need to rush, ‘cause you can touch me, touch me…”_

jeonghan barely managed to wait until the song ended before he grabbed soonyoung and pulled him very quickly out of the studio. 

“jeonghan?” soonyoung asked, voice full of amusement. “what are you doing?” jeonghan whirled and pushed himself so close against soonyoung that he could feel his body heat through his clothes. 

“i’m taking you home,” he said lowly. “because i don’t think you would want to get arrested for public indecency, and that will happen if we don’t get home in the next ten minutes.” soonyoung was unable to focus on anything else for the duration of their (very fast) walk back to their apartment, only thinking of different things jeonghan could be thinking about doing to him when they got there.

the wait in the elevator was excruciating. jeonghan’s hands were all over him, gripping his thighs, palming him through his jeans, squeezing the back of his neck as he left open mouthed kisses all along the feverish skin of his throat. soonyoung was gasping, hands fisting in jeonghan’s shirt, wanting nothing more than to take it _off_ , but they were still technically in public, so he had to wait. the ding of the elevator was like an angels’ chorus.

finally, they reached the apartment, and soonyoung fumbled with his keys, trying to get the door open, and _bingo, there we go_ -

the next thing soonyoung knew, he was pressed up against their bedroom wall with jeonghan’s thigh between his legs and his hand in his hair. his head was yanked to the side roughly and jeonghan bit down on his neck, drawing a whimper from his lips.

“you’re such a goddamn _tease,_ ” the elder hissed into his ear, gripping his hip with his free hand and manually grinding soonyoung into his leg. soonyoung let out a strangled cry at the feeling, fisting his own hands in jeonghan’s shirt. “dancing like that, looking at me with those eyes…what a little slut.” soonyoung’s breath caught in his throat and it did not go unnoticed by jeonghan. “ah, you like being called a slut? of course you do.” jeonghan laughed slightly and soonyoung whimpered at the mocking edge to it. “such a desperate little slut. what do you want me to do to you?” 

jeonghan’s mouth was making it difficult for soonyoung to think, biting marks into his neck. his hands weren’t any better, the one in his hair pulling pulling in just the right way and the other at his hips forcing him down on jeonghan’s thigh repeatedly. his mind was a whirlwind of pleasure and need, blocking out any ability to gather his thoughts and leaving only incoherent cries and moans. 

“soonyoung,” jeonghan said harshly, tugging his hair sharply until they made eye contact, pushing his hips back against the wall and away from his thigh, “tell me what you want me to do to you, or i will leave you like this.” soonyoung cried out in protest and held onto him more tightly.

“no no please, ‘m sorry, i- i wan-”

jeonghan tugged at his hair again, making him choke on his words. 

“keep talking, slut.” even without the contact from jeonghan's thigh, soonyoung could barely stand. 

“wan’ y-you to touch me,” he slurred, pleasure addled brain not letting the words come out right. “wan’ you to fuck me, use me, wha’ever, jus’ please don’t leave.” jeonghan loosened his grip on soonyoung’s hair and cupped his cheek gently, smiling when he leaned into it unabashedly. 

“good boy,” jeonghan said quietly. a shiver ran down soonyoung’s spine. “i won’t leave you, baby. are you still with me?” soonyoung blinked at him for a moment before his meaning registered.

“‘m here,” he said, smiling. jeonghan smiled back and pressed a kiss to his lips. 

“are you okay to keep going?” he asked. soonyoung nodded and jeonghan pulled him up to a standing position. he slowly helped him pull his clothes off until soonyoung was completely bare in front of him. jeonghan almost growled at the sight of how aroused he was, cock flushed red and curving up to his stomach. he almost lost his composure, but no. he had a plan for how tonight was going, and he was sticking to it. his mouth found soonyoung’s again, deeper this time, more filthy, drawing small sounds from him with just his tongue, but he pulled away before things could get out of hand again.

jeonghan maneuvered soonyoung over to the bed and spread him out on the duvet. “i’m gonna go get some things, but i’ll be right back, okay?” with another nod from soonyoung, he stood up and went over to his closet, from which he pulled out an inconspicuous storage box a bit bigger than a shoebox. soonyoung shivered again at the thought of what could be in that box and closed his eyes. jeonghan opened the box and began pulling things out, but soonyoung was too focused on willing himself to keep his hands at his sides to try to figure out what it was he was getting. 

a few moments later, soonyoung felt the bed dip under jeonghan’s weight and a hand smoothed over his thigh gently. “hey baby, you ready?” jeonghan asked, his smile audible in his voice. soonyoung hummed in assent and felt jeonghan kiss his hip lightly. “hands to the headboard for me.” soonyoung obeyed and tried to calm down while jeonghan secured his hands to the headboard with the handcuffs he’d bought a few months ago - soonyoung loved these handcuffs. they were more than sturdy enough to hold up against his pulling and they were soft enough to prevent any uncomfortable abrasions. 

jeonghan’s hands skated from soonyoung’s wrists down his arms, to his shoulders, over his torso, and to his waist, his fingers curling slightly to drag his nails across the sensitive skin of his tummy. soonyoung jerked slightly and his eyes shot open in time to see jeonghan smile at him and kiss him quickly before standing again to retrieve something that made soonyoung’s pulse jump: a blindfold. 

“this okay?” jeonghan asked gently. soonyoung nodded emphatically. 

“yeah, yes, more than okay,” he breathed. jeonghan tied the black silk around his eyes tightly enough that it wouldn’t fall off even with soonyoung’s inevitable writhing. a shiver ran down soonyoung’s spine when his sight was completely gone and a teasing flick against his nipple shocked him enough that he cried out slightly. jeonghan laughed at that, which made him flush with embarrassment, but he kissed him again before he could say anything. 

“how do you feel about the spreader bar, baby?” he asked, smiling against his lips. soonyoung went boneless under jeonghan’s hands and a small moan escaped his mouth. 

“ _please_ ,” he whimpered. 

five minutes later, soonyoung’s legs were spread and held apart and a ring was around the base of his cock. 

“i’m gonna touch you now,” jeonghan warned soonyoung before wrapping a hand around him and twisting, punching a choked moan out of his throat. the movement of his hand was blissful torture after being teased and taunted and soonyoung wouldn’t have been able to see even if he wasn’t wearing the blindfold, not with how much it felt. every ridge in jeonghan’s fingers, every callous on his hand, soonyoung could feel all of it, and it was _so good_ , the lewd sounds from the lube he’d grabbed only serving to make it better. 

before he could work him past the edge, jeonghan pulled his hand away, making soonyoung whine in protest. jeonghan clicked his tongue in disapproval and smacked the inside of his thigh lightly. soonyoung felt him move away, likely to grab something else he’d pulled from the box, and soonyoung took a calming breath to try and draw himself back from the edge of desperation. 

by the time jeonghan came back, he had a grip on himself - for now, at least, he knew it was temporary. 

“brace yourself, baby” jeonghan said. 

before he could, there was a buzzing noise and then _oh fuck that’s a vibrator_ and soonyoung was drowning in pleasure. jeonghan was pressing the bullet just under the head of his cock where he knew he was the most sensitive and it was so so good, he was powerless to stop himself from crying and helpless under jeonghan’s torture and he _loved it_. 

“aw,” jeonghan said laughing, “is the little slut sensitive?” the pleasure spiked even more at jeonghan’s words and his hips bucked up automatically, causing the vibrator to be dislodged from its place. soonyoung sagged in relief but a second later it was back and the vibrations were stronger and jeonghan was pressing harder and soonyoung was screaming. 

words had completely left him and he couldn’t tell jeonghan that he could feel himself getting closer and closer to coming, like the ring didn’t matter, and jeonghan’s voice in his ear saying filthy things about how desperate and slutty he was only made it worse. soonyoung jerked and tried to get away from the vibrator, tried to stop himself from getting too close but jeonghan’s grip was too strong, and before he could, the orgasm hit him like a freight train.

his back arched, his voice cut out, and his body went completely still as he came and came and _came_ and it _wasn’t stopping_ , it wasn’t enough, it was too much. the pleasure inside him was trapped with nowhere to go, he felt like he was being burned alive-

then it stopped.

soonyoung collapsed. he was panting, shaking, curling in on himself instinctively, and it sounded like jeonghan was trying to talk to him, but he couldn’t hear past ringing in his ears. his entire body was buzzing with pleasure because though the vibrator was gone, its aftereffects were still wracking his body. he jerked at the feeling of a hand on his hip, and apparently it was enough to kick his hearing back in. 

“soonyoung?” jeonghan’s voice. “soonyoung, baby, are you okay?” soonyoung moaned hoarsely and suddenly everything was bright. he closed his eyes tightly and whined, but jeonghan’s hand on his cheek urged him to open them again. he did so, and when his eyes met his boyfriend’s, a shiver ran through him, because there was dark, burning want, but there was also worry and love. “talk to me, baby, are you okay?” soonyoung made his best attempt at nodding. 

“‘m good,” he said, voice absolutely wrecked. he looked down at himself to make sure he was still there and hadn’t disintegrated from coming so hard, but when he saw himself he paused. his chest and stomach were clean, there was no come and he was still very definitely aroused. he frowned in confusion, not quite able to process. “wha’ happened?” jeonghan threaded his fingers through soonyoung’s hair gently. 

“you came dry, baby,” jeonghan said, smiling softly but still concerned. “did it feel good?” soonyoung paused, not sure how to answer. 

it had felt _amazing_ at first, but with the ring around him blocking an actual orgasm, it had all too quickly become overwhelming. now in the aftershocks, soonyoung’s body was still thrumming with pleasure and every inch of him was hypersensitive. still…

“it was a lot,” he said slowly, trying to find the right words, “i’ve never felt like that before. but it was good.” some of the worry melted off jeonghan’s face.

“yeah?” he asked. soonyoung nodded more firmly. 

“yeah,” he confirmed. “i don’t think it’s gonna be something i can do all the time, or even want all the time, but...sometimes.” jeonghan smiled and kissed him briefly. 

“do you want to come for real?” he asked. soonyoung shook his head.

“not yet,” he said, “too sensitive. can i make you feel good instead?” jeonghan’s eyes went even darker with want and he groaned lowly as he leant his forehead against soonyoung’s. 

“do you want to?” he asked, and it was clear soonyoung’s question had stolen some of the breath from his lungs. soonyoung hummed and nodded under him. 

“want you in my mouth,” he mumbled. jeonghan shuddered and moved back. 

“how do you want to be?” 

“you sitting on the bed, me on my knees on the floor.” 

_fuck, soonyoung was gonna kill him one day._

once jeonghan had released the cuffs around soonyoung’s wrists, disconnected the spreader bar, and put them and the other toys he’d grabbed onto the bedside table, he put their fluffiest pillow on the ground for soonyoung and settled into his position as soonyoung did the same. soonyoung’s eyes were locked on jeonghan’s cock in front of him and the look in them was one jeonghan could only describe as hunger. before leaning forward, soonyoung flicked his eyes up to jeonghan’s face, asking for permission. jeonghan’s heart jumped in his chest and he nodded while sliding a hand into the hair at the base of soonyoung’s skull, where he knew would feel best if he pulled. 

without another warning, soonyoung’s mouth sank onto jeonghan and the hand in his hair tightened reflexively. soonyoung wasn’t messing around here, he had one goal and one goal only - to make jeonghan feel good. and _fuck_ , almost nothing felt better than when soonyoung took him deep into his throat and swallowed around him. jeonghan didn’t know how he did it, but soonyoung seemed to have a supernatural ability to deepthroat without looking even the slightest bit uncomfortable. in fact, he liked it. he liked the feeling of having a cock that far into his mouth, which wasn’t surprising considering how much of an oral fixation jeonghan knew he had. 

soonyoung pulled back, sucking all the way and jeonghan arched against the feeling, hand going even tighter in soonyoung’s hair. then he was moving down again, moving in a rhythm on jeonghan’s cock, sucking and swirling his tongue on the head each time he reached the tip. he was moaning quietly, and had he not felt the vibrations, jeonghan barely would have been able to hear it. 

“baby,” jeonghan groaned, hips moving carefully with the motion of soonyoung’s head. “feel so good, baby, you’re doing so well.” soonyoung sucked particularly hard and jeonghan’s hips bucked up, forcing his cock farther down soonyoung’s throat than he was prepared for and making him choke. jeonghan pulled him off immediately, worry swirling in his stomach again. “oh, baby, i’m so sorry, i didn’t mean to do that, did i hurt you?” soonyoung coughed slightly and looked up at him with wide eyes. instead of the discomfort jeonghan expected to see, he saw surprise and need plain on his face. 

“do it again,” he begged, “it felt good, wanna choke on your cock again.” jeonghan’s mind whirled around soonyoung’s words.

“are you sure?” he asked. soonyoung nodded desperately. “if you want me to stop, pinch my thigh really hard,” jeonghan ordered, and suddenly jeonghan’s cock was back in his mouth and his hands were fisted impossibly tightly in his hair, moving him along his length roughly. 

soonyoung’s eyes rolled back slightly at the feeling. how had he not known this felt so good? he was no stranger to degradation and being thrown around, he loved it, so why had they not done this before? how had he gone months of being with jeonghan, months of jeonghan taking him apart and destroying him only to build him back up, without doing this?

“my baby really is a slut,” jeonghan sneered, snapping his hips and cutting off soonyoung’s air sharply with each thrust. “asking to suck my cock, begging to be choked on it. a desperate little slut.” soonyoung’s throat constricted around jeonghan again, drawing a moan from deep in his chest. 

he kept fucking soonyoung’s throat, kept calling him names, kept watching as his cock disappeared between soonyoung’s lips. every moan soonyoung let out around him sent a lightning bolt of pleasure through him until he knew he wouldn’t last much longer.

he felt his orgasm building in the pit of his stomach and pulled soonyoung off before he got too close. “do you want me to come on you now or inside you later?” soonyoung bit his lip, considering his options. he liked being marked by jeonghan’s come, as gross as it sounded, but he still really wanted jeonghan to fuck him.

“inside, please.” jeonghan pulled him up for a kiss and then stood himself. 

“on your back, legs spread,” he ordered. soonyoung scrambled to obey and once he was there, jeonghan moved in between his thighs. he put their bottle of lube beside soonyoung’s hip and smoothed his hands over his thighs before coming to rest at the sensitive skin between them. “should i leave this on or take it off?” jeonghan asked, thumbing gently at the ring still snug around the base of soonyoung’s cock. soonyoung shivered at the feeling. 

“on for now, but when i wanna come, can you take it off?” he asked. 

“of course, baby,” jeonghan assured. “i’m gonna prep you now, okay?” after an assenting hum from soonyoung, jeonghan retrieved the lube and spread some over his fingers. 

he touched the pad of one finger against soonyoung’s rim, not pressing in, just moving in small circles to get him to relax. once he could, jeonghan gently pushed in up to his first knuckle. soonyoung’s breath hitched and his hands spasmed once, but he was still looking at jeonghan with fire in his eyes, so he kept going until it was all the way in. soonyoung sighed and let his eyes flutter closed. 

“good?” jeonghan asked. soonyoung nodded and rolled his hips slightly, silently asking for another finger. jeonghan pressed another in, thoroughly enjoying the high keen he pulled from soonyoung when he began scissoring them. “eyes open, baby,” jeonghan urged, pausing his movements until soonyoung complied. he continued moving, slowly, teasing soonyoung and avoiding his prostate. soonyoung whined when he realized this, but jeonghan shushed him and squeezed his hip and he fell silent again. he stretched soonyoung carefully, wanting to cause as little pain as possible on this part. once soonyoung was fucking himself on jeonghan’s fingers again, he pulled them out completely, ignoring soonyoung’s even louder whine in favor of slicking his fingers back up. 

when three of jeonghan’s fingers sank into soonyoung, his body went limp. he loved it when jeonghan stretched him open, loved how his fingers felt, how well they knew him. jeonghan massaged small circles into soonyoung’s walls, smirking whenever soonyoung’s hips would jerk. eventually he was stretched enough and jeonghan was just toying with him, fucking him shallowly and slowly, holding back from giving him what he really wanted, and soonyoung was writhing on his fingers. 

“jeonghan,” he whined, “please fuck me, want you inside me.” jeonghan smiled at him smugly. 

“i am inside you, baby boy,” he said, voice soft and devastating, especially with those words. soonyoung whimpered and rolled his hips.

“ _please_ ,” he begged, “want your cock, please, sir- _ah!_ " jeonghan had fucked his fingers deep into soonyoung, just once, just deep enough to strike his prostate, then moved back again. 

“say it again, baby boy.”

“i want your cock inside me, sir,” soonyoung said, flushing with shame, even though he’d been flushed all night. 

“good boy,” jeonghan said, tugging at his rim before sliding his fingers out completely. he grabbed the lube again, then paused. “baby boy likes it wet and messy, right?” he asked, delighted to see soonyoung get even more embarrassed before nodding. jeonghan kept his face carefully neutral as he moved the bottle of lube to press it against soonyoung’s loose hole. his eyes widened almost comically as he realized what jeonghan was going to do, but before he could say anything, jeonghan squeezed and lube gushed into him.

soonyoung choked on a gasp and fisted his hands in the sheets, back arching again as he tried with all his willpower to keep himself from clenching and forcing the lube back out of him. it was cold and unexpected and so so wet. he felt _filthy_ , and it was good. when he was able to relax back down onto the bed, he saw the look of reverence on jeonghan’s face and whined again.

“need you inside,” he begged, moving his hands to jeonghan’s and pulling the bottle away from himself. jeonghan snapped out of his trance and put some more lube on himself (in this case, overkill was more than welcome) before lining himself up with soonyoung and finally, finally pushing in. 

the sound that left soonyoung was almost inhuman in its intensity. jeonghan inside him hurt, just a little, just enough to make it even better because it felt _so good_ and he was so full after too long without this feeling. he was on the edge of tears and jeonghan hadn’t even really started moving in him, just grinding into him slowly. soonyoung was once again drowning in pleasure, but this time it was different. this was deeper, less mind shattering but just as completely ruinous. 

“missed this,” soonyoung whimpered. “missed you.” jeonghan kissed him gently and rolled his hips harder into soonyoung. “fuck, oh my god please,” soonyoung begged. jeonghan smirked and pulled out slowly until only the head of his cock was still inside. soonyoung took a deep breath, expecting jeonghan to thrust back into him sharply. 

instead, jeonghan sank into him even slower than he had the first time, slow enough that soonyoung could feel every inch of his cock moving inside him, slow enough that soonyoung could hear how wet it was. he moaned long and low with the movement, loving how it felt, but it wasn’t hard enough, he needed to be fucked and jeonghan was still teasing him. 

“such a pretty baby boy,” jeonghan cooed, voice annoyingly even. “taking my cock so well, it’s like you were made to do it.” soonyoung shuddered under jeonghan’s words - degradation wrapped in praise. “does it feel good, baby?” soonyoung squirmed, trying to fuck himself on jeonghan’s cock, but then there was a hand at his hip, gripping hard enough to bruise. “be a good boy, now,” jeonghan said. “i’ve let you get away with a lot tonight, but you know the rules.” soonyoung whined but stilled, letting jeonghan wreck him slowly.

jeonghan kept his movements slow and deep until soonyoung was barely able to speak, mumbling under his breath, begging, please, “please fuck me, sir, _please_ ,” and before long, jeonghan’s control snapped.

he fucked into soonyoung with so much force that he pushed him up on the bed slightly, spurred on by the shocked cry soonyoung made. jeonghan drove into him over and over, stopping only to grab soonyoung’s thighs and pull him back down and throw one of his legs over his shoulder so he could push even deeper. the change in angle allowed him to hit soonyoung’s prostate, and soonyoung was gone. he was completely incoherent, tears streaming down his face from finally getting what he wanted, what he needed, and he was going to _die_ from how good it felt. he’d forgotten just how good it was to have jeonghan so deep inside him, fucking him so hard, so roughly, and he knew he wouldn’t last long, but he intended to savor every single moment of it. 

jeonghan’s hands were gripping his thighs and soonyoung knew he’d have handprint-shaped bruises on them by tomorrow. he loved when jeonghan marked him like that, loved the visual and physical reminder of who he belonged to in these moments. 

“look at you,” jeonghan said, “you really were made for taking cock. bet you’d take any cock that was offered to you, wouldn’t you? you’d love to be someone’s fucktoy, just their little plaything.”

“only want you,” soonyoung sobbed, only barely managing to get the words out. “just you, always you.” one of jeonghan’s hands skated up his stomach to his chest and began rolling one of his nipples, pinching and pulling at it until it was angry and red and soonyoung was shaking from it, then moving to the other. 

“but you take it so well, soonyoungie,” jeonghan said with a voice that was dangerously even. “are you sure you’re not just a desperate. little. cockslut?” each word was punctuated by an almost violent thrust into soonyoung’s prostate, and each thrust punched another scream out of soonyoung. 

“for you, only you, love your cock, sir, please _please_ ,” soonyoung begged. 

“please what, slut? do you need to come?” jeonghan teased, moving his hand from soonyoung’s nipples to the skin just behind his balls and pressing. soonyoung shrieked and jerked around.

“yes! yes i need to come, please let me come!” jeonghan hummed and stopped moving, making soonyoung cry out. “no no no please, _please_ , i need to come, you said you’d let me come!" he begged, tears now streaming down his face. jeonghan pushed his hand into his hair and shushed him. 

“i know, baby, i know. can you wait just a little longer? it’s okay if you can’t, i promise.” soonyoung whimpered and scrunched his face. 

“i-i can wait,” he said, voice cracking from overuse. jeonghan kissed him and pulled out, soothing soonyoung with another kiss when he groaned, displeased at the feeling of being empty. 

jeonghan carefully urged soonyoung to turn over onto his hands and knees and took a moment to admire him once he was there. soonyoung’s ears went red when he realized that jeonghan was starting at him and he clenched around nothing, making some lube and precome leak out of him. jeonghan tsked and pushed it back in with a thumb before lining himself up and pushing in again. 

soonyoung let out a deep, throaty moan as jeonghan filled him. his hands were gripping his hips again, and when jeonghan pulled out, soonyoung whined at the friction. jeonghan thrust back inside and pulled soonyoung back onto him at the same time, and the abrupt flare of pleasure made soonyoung collapse onto his elbows. 

“ _fuck, oh my god_ ,” he hissed, fingers curling into the sheets. jeonghan moaned lowly as soonyoung tightened around him, then began fucking him harder, faster, deeper. soonyoung’s arms and legs were shaking, having trouble holding him up, and before long his arms gave way until his face was pressed into the bed with his ass in the air. the change in angle made it so every thrust dragged across his prostate, and soonyoung wasn’t even making noises anymore. his cheek was pressed into the bed, mouth open, unable to do anything but take it as jeonghan fucked into him over and over, each movement more overwhelming than the next. 

“good boy,” jeonghan said, voice smooth as velvet but no longer unaffected. his breathing was harsh, and knowing that he was having an effect on jeonghan made everything even better for soonyoung. 

a hand threaded into soonyoung’s hair and pulled, dragging him upright against jeonghan’s chest. the movement shocked him enough that a cry was pulled from his throat, and once the dam was broken, he was begging again. 

“fuck, please, oh my god harder, please,” he babbled. words weren’t making a lot of sense to him anymore, but he was trying, even through the wildfire of pleasure tearing through him. the hand not in his hair wrapped around his cock and he sobbed. “i-i need to come, please let me come, please please please, you said you would sir, please!” he was frantic, almost distraught with the need to come, so jeonghan took pity on him and carefully removed the ring around him and jerked his cock one, two, three times before he came.

and he came _hard_. soonyoung’s body was overtaken by the most intense orgasm he’d ever had and he came all over himself, wave upon wave of pleasure crashed into him, a new one cresting with each thrust while jeonghan fucked him through it. he twitched and writhed in jeonghan’s arms, shying away from and bucking into the feelings that were assaulting his senses. it seemed to last forever, and when the final wave of it washed over him, he slumped forward into a boneless heap on the bed. his breathing was ragged, his throat was raw, and he was exhausted. 

jeonghan began to pull out of him, but then snapped his hips again, driving into soonyoung’s abused prostate ruthlessly. soonyoung screamed brokenly, but his limbs were weak and he was powerless against jeonghan. 

“too much,” he sobbed, shaking his head back and forth, “can’t take it, it’s too much.”

“do you need to safeword, soonyoung?” jeonghan asked gently, pausing his thrusts so he could listen for an answer. 

“n-no,” soonyoung admitted shakily, “‘s just a lot.” 

“tell me if you change your mind, okay?” with a sound of confirmation from soonyoung, jeonghan resumed his sharp rhythm. soonyoung was almost boneless from overstimulation, legs twitching like they wanted to close, but jeonghan was still between them, keeping them open. “good boy, soonyoung, you’ve been so good. feels so good inside you, baby.” jeonghan’s praise made his blood sing in his veins and his cock began to harden again. “oh, baby boy, look at that, are you gonna come again?” soonyoung's back arched and his eyes rolled back into his head as once again, jeonghan fucked him closer and closer to the edge, this time much faster. 

“please, sir, please can i come,” soonyoung begged, wanting jeonghan to give him permission not because it was a rule, but because he needed it. “please let me come.” jeonghan leaned down so his chest was against soonyoung’s back again and began stroking soonyoung’s cock again. he almost came when jeonghan’s thumb began to draw circles on the head and dig into the slit, but he waited. he waited because he _needed_ jeonghan’s permission.

“come for me, soonyoung.” 

pleasure scorched through soonyoung’s body, so much, so intense, that his vision went black. 

 

when he regained consciousness, he was empty and covered in his own come. lube and come were coating the insides of his thighs, having leaked out while jeonghan fucked him and after they’d both come. jeonghan was walking back to the bed with what looked like a damp towel in his hand, and he smiled softly when he saw soonyoung beginning to stir. 

“hey,” he said, “stay there, let me take care of you.” 

“you always take care of me,” soonyoung mumbled into the sheets, but obeyed. 

“i like taking care of you.” 

jeonghan cleaned him up as thoroughly as possible, shushing soonyoung when the rough cloth dragged against his sensitive skin. when he was done, he threw the rag in the hamper and climbed in the bed with soonyoung, maneuvering them so they avoided the wet spot the abundance of lube had caused. (“i’ll do the sheets tomorrow. let’s just go to sleep now.”)

“i love you,” soonyoung mumbled into jeonghan’s collarbone when they were cuddled together. jeonghan kissed soonyoung’s forehead and marveled at how he’d ended up with someone so beautiful as the man in his arms.

“i love you too, soonyoungie.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm pringle_slut on twt and gigglesoonyoung on cc come say hi!


End file.
